


Buns of Iron

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Fanart, Fingerless Gloves, M/M, Sort Of, Tony Stark's Bubble Butt, ass grab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: Y'know who loves Tony's ass? Everyone. But especially Steve.





	Buns of Iron

**Author's Note:**

> A gift that's part of the [2018 Marvel Gift Exchange!](https://marvelgiftexchange.tumblr.com/).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/31420230047/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/181717051637/yknow-who-loves-tonys-ass-everyone-but) for the art.   
> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/).


End file.
